What happens in Vegas
by Fiee23
Summary: never just stays in Vegas... futurefic. B/C. S/D, N/J.
1. Chapter 1

**"Maybe some time in the future"**

4 years after chucks statement about the love between him and Blair.

They forgot about each other...

Until one day when Serena gets an idea,

she is getting married and wants to spend her last weekend of freedom in Vegas.

On the other side of America, Nate and Jenny is getting married.

Chuck plans Nate's last weekend of freedom

a trip to Vegas.

What they do not know is that anything can happen in Vegas.

Love can come back

or disappears forever.

A story about forgetting the past. Finding true love, friendship and of course Love.

Bringing back

Chuck Bass

Blair Waldorf

Serena Van Der Woodesen

Dan Humphrey

Jenny Humphrey

Nate Archibald

in What ever happens in Vegas...


	2. Chapter 2: Im getting married

Chapter 1:

In New York...

Blair's pov:  
"Blair...BLAIR...I have some great news"

I heard Serena screaming from downstairs.  
"Come on up...I am in the office"  
I shouted back and saved my work on the computer. I was working for Vogue now. I had graduated from Yale and went backpacking in Europe for half a year, and when I got back; I had a job offer from Vogue.

The door opened and in stepped Serena. Her hair was still blonde, her eyes still blue (a/n: I'm not even sure if her eyes are blue but whatever) and her body still perfect but she wasn't the same. During Yale, she had gotten back together with Dan and she had calmed down. No more parties or drugs. Right after Yale, she had worked a bit of modelling, so that she and Dan could afford their apartment and Dan could finish his book. He has and it was now on the New York's post bestseller. Serena was now doing some photography. She loved to take photos of the nature and daily life. She and Dan were now living in the Upper East Side. It had taken a lot of talking to convise Dan to move to the Upper East sides. However, of course he gave in, in the end.

"Oh My God B...IM GETTING MARRIED" she screamed and jumped up and down.

I knew Dan was going to ask him, I had helped him pick out the ring. The ring that was now sitting beautifully on her right hand. It was a beautiful diamond ring in silver and the engraving said, "Love is forever, D&S."

I smiled at her and stood up. "Oh my god S. Congratulation." I said and hugged her.

"I'm so happy B. It was so romantic, he had everything planned and went down on one knee and everything and look at this ring" she kept blurring on about how amazing it had been. I just smiled. I loved that she could be so happy.

I had only felt like she did once and that was many years ago and forgotten now. Alternatively, so I kept telling myself.

"Omg B, you know what we should do?" Serena suddenly said and made me focus back on her.

"No what?" I asked.

"We should totally go to Vegas, the weekend before my wedding," she said.

"Yea we should" I said and smiled. I liked that. The last time I had been out of New York was when I 4 years ago had gone back pacing in Europe.

"Omg...And I and Dan want to get married soon so we have a lot of planning to do. We need to find a wedding dress and maid of honour"

"Wow wait, I'm going to be the maid of honour?" I asked shocked.

"Of course, who else" She said.

"Omg, Thank you" I said and started crying.

"Oh B...Why are you crying" she asked and hugged me again.

"I'm just so happy for you and sad that I don't get to feel like you," I said sobbing.

"It's okay B...You'll find him." she said, I knew she was thinking of him but I couldn't allow myself to think about him, I didn't wont to go back. I had to forget him. I could never forgive him.

"Yeah I now" I said and stopped crying.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I and Dan have a meeting with the wedding planer" she said,

"its okay... I have a ton of work to do anyway" I said and gave her a hug,

"Ill call you" she said and left.

.......................................................................  
In Los Angeles

Chucks pov:

"Chuck speaking," I said in my phone when I answered it.

"Chuck man... I have great news" I heard Nate say in the other end.

"Spill man" I said.. Not really paying attention.

"Jenny said yes...I'm getting married bro," he said. I remembered he had talked about proposing to her but I never really gave it a second thought.

"That's great man," I said and had a great idea.

"You know what we should do...I'm opening a new club in Vegas.. We should totally go visit it and have fun" I said and smiled to myself.

After graduating from Princeton...yeah Princeton, after what happed to me and Blair I had decided not going to Yale? After I had started my own company and opened clubs and such and was today a very wealthy man.

I had a big villa in Beverly Hills and a good life. It had been 3 years since I had last been in the Upper East Side. I did not dare return after what had happened.

Nate had moved to Los Angeles as well and after some time Jenny had come back into his life, she was a very successful designer. Nate had become an architect and had helped designing many famous buildings.

"Yeah we should do that" Nate said and laughed at something.

"I got to go man. There's a girl in front of me and the only thing she's wearing is her new diamond engagement ring." he said and laughed.

"Okay... Have fun" I said and hung up the phone.

I looked around in my office. Pictures of me and Nate all around the world was hanging on the walls. We had for years now worked together. He would design my clubs and I would open them and make sure they became great.

A thought crossed my mind. I went over to my desk and opened one of the many drawers. I took out some old papers and brought up a small square blue velvet box. In addition, a frame with a picture of her and me a few years ago. We looked so happy and it seemed, as it was just the two of us.

I put the picture down and opened the velvet box. In it, there was a diamond ring. I closed it and put the frame and velvet box back into the drawer. Tears were falling down my face. I felt so stupid. Everything could have gone so well. However, she was probably married now and maybe she even had kids. I had tried myself to be with other girls but I could not. It had been years since I had last had sex.

........................................................................

Hey, people hoped you liked it...

I want at least three reviews, before I make the next one. :D

.......................................................................


	3. Chapter 3: You see I'm Chuck Bass

**OKAY HERE IT IS Thanks to XcrossingjordanX and Verasque. ****In addition, **summertime romance…**Hope this is just as good or even better that the other. Ill work on the grammar and cut the OMG. :D**

.Blair's POV:

I looked up at Serena and couldn't help but smile. She looked absolutely breath taking. We were currently in a wedding dress shop called, "Christina Gowns" (a/N: dress is in my profile. the name of the shop is the same name as the web page). The dress hugged her every curve perfectly. She looked like a queen.

In 1 week, she would not be Serena Van Der Woodesen anymore she would be Serena Humphrey. It had taken us 4 weeks to plan the wedding. The invitations had been sent out and everything was ready for the . The Sunday where my best friend would become a Humphrey. A fact I had learned to live with.

Tonight Serena and I were leaving for Las Vegas where we would spend 2 days. Serena got out of the dress and bought it. Now everything was ready. I had bought my maid of honour dress weeks ago but Serena had some trouble finding the right dress but she believed that now she had.

I actually looked forward to this. I had to do something soon; everyday was just the same for me. I wonted it to be as exciting as it had been once but somewhere deep in my heart, even though I denied it, I knew this would not happen without him.

Chuck's POV.

"Come on Nate...We need to get going or we will miss out plane," I said impatiently. Nate was currently making out with his fiancé. I felt so sorry for them; they were not to see each other in two whole days. Yeah right. I do not know what is wrong with me but seeing other people making out and being happy makes me wont to vomit.

"Alright I'm coming" he said and gave his Jenny one last kiss and then he took his suitcase and come over to me. The limo driver took his suitcase and we went into the limo.

"So you excited?" he asked me.

"Yeah..." I said, probably not sounding very convincing.

"Man...Chuck you need to get over Bla..."

"Don't Nate... Don't go there," I said, I could not think about her right now. It hurt too much.

"Okay I'm just saying," he said.

"Well don't okay?" I snapped. It was a very sensitive subject to me.

"Okay...I won't do it again...," he said.

I looked out the window; I had to get over her. I knew I did, I had to live my life. Somehow, I knew for sure that I would never be able to live my life without her.

.......................................................................  
In a penthouse suit in "Vivi Las Vegas" (a/n. made up)

Blair's POV:  
"So B, you ready yet?" Serena asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah..." I said and looked at myself in the mirror.  
I was wearing mint jordi dress. Asymmetric silk jersey dress,  
and a pair of Giuseppe Zanotti fishbone heels.  
My brown hair was still curly and long, my eyes still brown but they did not shine as they used to. I did not look the same; I looked older than my 22 years.

"Oh B. You look amazing," Serena, said when she came back into the room from the Bathroom. She was wearing a Roberto Cavalli pink cocktail dress, and a pair of Christian Louboutin shoes. Her blonde hair hangs loosely and her make-up was simple. She managed to look younger that her 22 years.

"So do you S." I said and smiled at her-

"Thanks...anyways let's get going" she said as we went out of our room and down to the lobby. We got into the awaiting limo and 8 minutes later we arrived at Fizzy (a/n: made up...again: D) THE club of Las Vegas. We had V.I.P tickets and could walk right in. It was awesome. The newest music and some of the most known people in the world was in this club. We went into the V.I.P area and sat down on one of the many couches.

"I'm going to go get drinks..." Serena said and looked at me.

"Okay. Ill have a Martini." I said and leaned back in my chair.

.......................................................................  
At the same time with Nate and Chuck:

chucks POV:

We entered Fizzy, one of my many bars. This one though was the one bringing in the most money.

"Chuck, this place is amazing," Nate shouted over the loud music.

"I know" I said and laughed.

"I'm going to go get drinks, why don't you go get us a seat in the V.I.P area?" Nate said and walked over to the bar. For a brief moment, I thought I saw an old blonde friend, but shock the feeling of me. It could not be. She was supposed to be in NY.

I started making my way through the crowd of people. When I finally arrived at the V.I.P area, I looked around and found one free couch.

I walked over to the couch and saw a brown-haired woman with her back to me. Memories of a special someone floated back to me. However, it could not be her. I cleared my throat and said:

"I'm sorry but I believe this is my couch. You see I'm Chuck Bass." I said arrogantly.

Blair's POV:

"…You see I'm Chuck Bass", No it could not be him. I was scared to look back. Scared that if it was really him then I would be totally ruined. I felt certain that if I looked back into his eyes, mine would start crying. Even hearing his voice made me feel weird.

I strained myself to look back at him and felt the tears well up in my eyes. He still looked amazing.

A/N: so hope its okay. I have a weird feeling. On one hand I feel like its great and on the other I'm not sure. Well you know what to do, Read and Review. I would like 3 reviews again so that will make 6.

Fie…


	4. Chapter 4: AN

Øverst på formularen

Hey, People D

I cannot tell you how happy I am... 9 reviews. Therefore, as I promised I am going to add a new chapter... However, I need your help...

I have 2 directions lined up in my head for this story.. Moreover, I do not know which to choose, so I am going to ask you to write a review with the direction you will not the story to take.

a) Blair and Chuck get drunk and get married. They both want a divorce but the judge will not let them. Therefore, they have to live together for half a year and try to make it work.

b) They get drunk and get married but in this one Chuck will not have a divorce and he moves to New York to be with his "wife". Because Blair has to wait a year before she can file for divorce.

Therefore, which is it going to be... I am hoping that 3 reviews at least cause then I can take the leading one. Moreover, to everyone I am sorry if it is not the one you like that going to be picked. In addition, one more thing. The person who has already reviewed I will take their answer in consideration first....

Fie....


	5. Chapter 5: Blair Bass?

**So here, it is...I am having guests coming in the weekend so ****I'm not sure if ill be able to upload. However, I will make a deal, the more reviews I have on Monday; the longer the next chapter will be…**

Blair's POV:

The shock that I saw on his face almost matched the shock I felt running through my body.

"...Blair?" he asked obviously still in shock.

"Don't even start Chuck, I'm leaving. I would not want to be in the way of a Bass. Been there, tried that and I aint going back (a/n: I love that quote)" I said trying to play rough. While inside I was slowly breaking down, it would juts be a matter of time before I would break down.

"Please Blair. Don't do that, we need to talk" he said pleading.

However, I knew that if I allowed myself me sucked in, I would fall for him again and he would break my heart, just as he had done 4 years ago.

"No chuck...I'm leaving, have a nice life," I said standing up from the couch.

"No Blair, we need to ta..." he was cut of by Nate's voice shouting over the music.

"Chuck man, you'll never guess who I ran into at the ba..." he stopped when he saw me. He looked confused from me to chuck.

"Blair? What are you doing here" he asked and looked almost as shocked as Chuck had.

"I'm here with Serena. I'm guessing she the one you met at the bar?" I asked.

"Yea it was," he said still in shock.

"Well anyway I was just leaving. Bye" I said trying to pass by Nate and Chuck.

"No need Blair. I have something I need to tell you and Serena. So why don't you join us?" he asked and smiled.

"I don't know Nate," I said, knowing that just minutes in the company of Chuck would be disastrous.

"Come on B. One drink" he said and smiled.

"Blair?" I heard Serena's voice screaming over the music.

"I'm in the corner S" I shouted back.

A few seconds later Serena was standing in front of us. A drink in both hands.

"Sit down Serena...We need to catch up" he said and sat down on one couch. I hurried to sit beside him so Serena was stuck with setting next to Chuck.

"So what are you Ladies doing in Las Vegas? I was sure this would be the last place we would run into you two" Nate said and laughed.

"Well we are here to celebrate my last nights of freedom. I'm getting married on Sunday." Serena said and smiled.

"How come I'm not invited to my very own sisters wedding?" Chuck asked arrogantly.

"You know why Chuck. I told you 4 years ago I didn't want anything to do with you" Serena answered.

"Well anyway, congratulations... It is actually somewhat funny. ," Nate said.

"How come?" Serena asked confused.

"Well we are here because Chuck invited me to spend my last nights of freedom in Vegas. I'm getting married Saturday" Nate said and laughed.

"Congratulations Nate. I am glad you stuck with Vanessa. That Jenny girl was no good for you. Vanessa Archibald, I can live with that" I said and laughed. Serena laughed to but Nate and Chuck fell silent.

"Umm Blair?" chuck said...

"What Bass, I thought I said I didn't wont to talk to you" I said annoyed.

"Well, this time you just have to listen to me. Nate and Jenny are getting married," he said and smirked...

Oh no...This could not happen to me. I felt my cheeks go red and I did not dare look up at Nate. Then I heard him laugh.

"No need to be ashamed B. I know you do not like Jenny but I really love her. He said.  
I smiled back at him and drowned my drink.

"Waiter" I shouted. "I'm going to need a whole bottle of vodka and Tequila." I said and gave him some tips.

"Of course Madame" he said and left.

.......................................................................4 hours. 4 tequilas bottle and 2 vodkas later.

"Now do you Chuck Bass take Blair Waldorf to be you lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health. For richer and for poorer. Till death does you apart?" the grey-headed dude in Elvis costume asked Chuck. I laughed. Everything seemed more fun than it had a few hours ago.

"Yah sure." Chuck said and took another slurp of his beer.

"Do you Blair Waldorf take Chuck Bass? To be you lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health. For richer and for poorer. Till death does you apart," he asked me. I laughed; everything was a blur to me.

"Yeah...Whatever!" I said and laughed.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife...Chuck you may kiss the bride" he said and smiled.

I laughed and smiled when I felt a pair of perfect lips hit my one.

I felt completet againg and seriously drunk...

**Okay…So I feel like this is the worst chapter yet… However, trust me now the good part is going to come. ****I choose to do B, because it got the most votes/reviews. Then I liked it better so…**

**Well as I already told, I might not be able to upload this weekend. Maybe Sunday. However, as I said in the begging on this chapter… The more reviews the longer the chapter. I know this was not long but I'm juts getting started, and btw. Thank you so much for all the great reviews. **

**Fie…**


	6. Chapter 6: Not one of them

AAAHHH

AAAAHHHH

AAAAAHHHHH

AAAAAAHHHHHH

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

I had awoken that morning in a great bed, a male arm around me, I experienced a feeling that I had not felt in years. I felt wanted, that was for sure until I saw whom the arm belonged to.

"I was sleeping before you started screaming me in my ear" he said, slightly annoyed.

"Why the fuck are we in the same bed?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"I don't know. I guess we got drunk and ended here," he said.

"No, NO, NO" I said, I had slept with Bass. I put my right hand up in front of my eyes. Believing it was all just a bad dream.  
I wish I never had. I felt something cold hit my skin and looked at my hand. On it was the most amazing ring, silver with a huge diamond.

"What's this?" I asked confused, when I saw the puzzled expression on his face I held up my hand...

He looked confused and shocked.

"Oh My God"! He said.

"Oh My God what?" I asked,

"I think we got married Blair" he said, still looking shocked.

"We can't have, anyway I could have bought this ring yesterday," I said trying to make it seem as I was completely believing what came out of my moth.

"No you couldn't have bought that ring yesterday," he said.

"Why not?" I asked impatient.

"Well...I bought that ring, 4½ year ago. It is a one of a kind. There is only one of those rings in the world. In addition, it is on your finger.

"How come you walk around with a one of a kind ring?" I asked, in shock.

"Well, there's mainly two reasons." he said.

"Well what are they?" I asked.

"Well seeing that it is the worlds most expensive ring, I don't like to leave it anywhere where I'm not." he said and cleared his throat.

"And the other reason?" I asked.

"Well. Read the engraving" he said and looked away as if he was embarrassed or scared, a rare thing for Chuck.

I took of the ring delicately, and looked it in. It read "I lost the game, I love you", I started crying.

He loved me, but I could not, I would not go back.

I felt a soft thumb run over my cheek to clear away the tears. It was as if I a woke from a deep sleep.

"Don't touch me" I said and pushed his hand away.

He looked shocked and I felt sure I would make him even more shocked. "If we in deed did get married. I will want an annulment. I do not want to ever see you again. So seeing that this is your suite I will just go and take a shower. But then I'll leave." I said and stood up.

"Blair come on…" he said.

"Nope Chuck. I do not wont to be married to you, you had the chance and you dropped it, so though luck". I said fighting hard to keep the tears from falling.

"That's not fair Blair. Anyway, I know the rules… And I don't want a divorce." he said, suddenly smirking.

"You can't do that," I said, trying to assure myself that what he was saying was impossible.

"Sure I can Baby… What did you say? Oh right…Though Luck Honey" he said, with a smirk that surely made me wont to kill him.

"We'll see about that Honey" I said the last bit joking. I started walking to the bathroom.

"Hey Babe…When did you get a Tattoo?" he asked,

I turned around and looked at him. "I don't have a tattoo…" I said.

"Then what's the black thing on the small of your back?" he asked.

I looked down and was shocked to see the black pattern on my skin, just above my shorts. However, the worst part was what it read. Inside the pattern was "Blair Bass". I looked at Chuck horrified.

"It's got to be fake," I said. Licking on my finger, and rubbing it on the black. However, nothing happened.

"You have to be kidding me, I'm freaking married to you," I said as reality hit me.

I had married, Chuck... Chuck Bass. The person who had broken my heart timeless times but still owned it completely. However, I could not let him know that. If he was determinated to do this marriage. I would do everything for that not to happen.

"Well Baby, you don't how many girls would be thrilled to be my wife," he said smirking.

"I guess I'm just not one of them" I said and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.


	7. Chapter 7:Spunks?

**A/N; Hey People... So I know alot of you wrote that i have to watch my grammar but something happend to my com so it wont use spellcheck which means that there probably will be alot of spelling mistakes in this chapter, but its gonna take a week before my computer is fixed and i didnt want to make you wait that long, so i hope its not to bad. Bear with me please. And Im sorry i didnt update sooner but it was my B-day this weekend so i hope you understand... **

Chucks POV:

She slammed the door and i fell down on the bed, I didnt feel good about doing this but i had to atleast try. If she would just listen to me, understand what it was i had done. I still hate myself for the desicion I made 4 years ago...

_*FlashBack*  
The summer of 2009._

It was supposed to be our first year at Yale. Blair and I, had agreed that even though We couldnt say the 3 words to each other, we could still be happy together. After graduation, Blair had told her mother about us and then the whole world, or at least the Upper East Side. Well that was our world at the time. She was the queen and I felt as the king. Even though i didnt say to her, I did inded love her. Very much in fact.

We spent the entire summervication together. On the last day of the vication, I had invited Blair on a date.

I clearly remeber standing at the bottom of the stairs in the Waldorf residence, looking up waiting for my queen and when she finally stood there at the top of the staircase, I felt like the luckiest man alive. Staniding there looking absolutely amazing in a white Diane von Furstenberg tunica dress and Jimmy choo sandals. As i had asked her, she wore a Bikini under the white dress, and from her left hand a blue Anya Hindmarch tote. She started walking down the stairs. When she reached me she smiled and pecked my lips.

"I missed you Babe" she said and smiled as i pulled her into my embrace. "I Missed you too punks" I whispered in her ear. Punks was my nickname for Blair, I was the only whom was allowed to use it and only her and I knew why. No one else knew about the Punk-period she had, had a few years ago...

She pulled back and smiled at me..

"So were are we going?" she asked as we joined our hands and interwined our fingers, I still clearly remeber the feeling running thorugh my body everytime a part of her body would touch my skin.

"I told you Punks...Its a secret" I said and smirked at her.

"Get that smirk of your face Bass" She said and stopped.

"I wont move until you tell me" She said and pouted.

I laughed and took her tiny delicate body in my arms and swung her over my left shoulder. She screamed and then started laughing uncontrollby.

"Im sorry Honey...I wont tell you because that will ruin the surprise" I said and smiled.

She just laughed, and kissed me fully on the lips as the elevator doors closed.

½hour later infront of a huge white building.

"Baby...What are we doing here?" she asked and looked up at me confused.

"you'll see Punks" I anwered her and took her hand in mine and stated walking to the huge oaktree doors of the classically old white building.

We entered the Elevator and I pressed on the penthouse.

"Uhh... Penthouse, are you spoiling me again?" she asked and smiled.

"I always spoil you" I said and kissed her.

*DING* and the elevator doors opned.

"Oh Wow..." she said. I looked at the experision in her eyes and smiled. I had done well.

"Do you like it?" i asked looking around the apartment..

"No chuck...I love it. Is it for..." i interupted her. "for Us...yea" i said and smiled.

"But why?" she asked and turned around.

"I want us to live together. To be together all the time" I said, a bit nervous of what she would think about it.

"I would love to Chuck" She said and kissed me fully on the lips.

The sensation of pure happiness ran through me. I felt on top of the world.

"Let me show you around" I said and took her hand in mine and showed her around the apartment.

"Chuck Honey this must have cost a fortune" she said when we reached the living room again after having seen the whole apartment. 2 bedrooms, a spare room, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen and a huge living room.

"I did, but it wont do us anything" I said and hugged her.

"Okay" she said and smiled.

"You wonna see the last part`?" I asked her.

"Theres more?" she asked lokking shocked.

"Yea, Punks theres a reason that i asked you to wear a bikini!" i said and laughed at the expression that turned up on her face.

"Theres a pool?" she asked.

"No better, our own pool!" I said and laughed when the same face exericion small kids had on Christmas, turned up on her face.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked.

"No come on" I said and took her hand and ran to a big white door,

I opned it and stepped inside and pulled her after me.

"No way Chuck...Its huge" She said and laughed.

"I know." I said. "Now strip" I laughed and took off my white dress shirt. She took off the white dress and in a matter of seconds my trousers were off too and we were in the pool.

We swam back and forth, played cather and made out. We had probably been swimming for hours when my phone rang.

I kissed Blair a single time and then i swam over to where our clothes were and took my phone out of my trousers pocket.

"Chuck speaking" I said into the phone, hopping up on the edge on the pool.

"Charles, I have important news" My dads voice ran through the phone.

"Bart, is it possible to take this tomorrow, im kinda busy at the moment" i said trying to sound as normal, as possible.

"No im afraid not, Ill need you on a plane to Los Angelas tonight" he said.

"But I cant" i said.

"You have to" he said-

"And may i ask why" I said annoyed by my dads terrible timing.

"Yea, I have made some bussiness arangements and i need you here. From this day on your my partner and I will need you in L.A. The entire time." He said-

"You cant be serious" I said shocked. "Im starting Yale tomorrow, i just asked my girlfriend to move into the penthouse i just bought, you have to be kidding me dad" i said.

"No son, im afraid im not. And if you want a furture in the bussiness you'll get in that plane" my dad said.

"What about Blair?" i asked.

"She can come of course but that will mean cutting off Yale." he said.

"Okay Dad...Ill be there." i said and hung up before he had a chance to answer.

"Who was that Babe?" Blair asked. I looked up seeing her wrapped in a towel and her hair in a turban. She still looked amazing.

"My dad, Im really sorry Spunks, but i have to leave for Los Angelas tonight." i said, on the edge of tears.

"Excuse me WHAT?" she asked looking absolutely horrified.

"I have to go..." she cut me off.

"I heard you...But what about Yale, what abour this apartment, what about Us Chuck? What about us?" she asked, tears flowing down her flushed cheeks.

"Blair you can just come with me, We'll find a place in LA" I said and put out a hand to wipe away the tears.

She pushed my hand away and said "How can you be so selffish? Yale is my dream, i cant just move to LA the day before schoolstart."

"Blair please." I said trying to get her to understand,

"No chuck, You freaking Idiot. I was so happy today, i was so sure that this was right, i was gonna tell you i love you tonight, but now the only thing i feel is hate" she said, crying harder.

"Blair please let me explain" I said.

"NO thank get your freaking ass on that plane and dont ever talk to me again" she said.

"Blair dont do this" I said pleading.

"You know what, Im gonna keep this place. Now get out" she said.

"I was gonna tell you the 3 words tonight as well" he said as he took up his clothes and went out of the apartment. Slamming the door.

_*end of Flashback*_

Just as she had slammed it in my face.

Oh how stupid i had been.

**A/N: Get back to me and if its that bad ill redo it once mu computer is fixed... However i hope you enjoyed it cause i enjoyed reading it. However now im stuck i dont know were i want the story to go? HELP guys. I would really appreciate that. I cant say how happy i am 36 reviews, when i wrote the first chapter i would have thought it was gonna be a failure. Im also working on a new story i just need to decide wheater it should be a High School Musicsal or another Gossip Girl? I dunno, you tell me...**

**Anyways. i hope its not to bad.**

**XoXo**

**Sofie...  
**


	8. Chapter 8:Like Lightning

I slammed the door behind me hard. Tears running down my cheeks, and my body shaking. He loved me he wanted to marry me. However he still left, did not call, did not write, nothing. I cannot forgive him. I just cannot. My thought were a chaos, I moved over to the shower and turned on the water, stuck my hand under the water, it was cold, just as cold as my heart seemed towards Chuck, however that was just what i needed. I stepped into the shower. The cold water hit me like lighting. I was married. I was married to Chuck Bass. It was not just the fact that I had slept with him, but I had freaking married him. I wondered for a brief second, what might have happened to Serena. I tried hard to remember the night before, but it all just seemed as a blur. I decided to call her. I turned around and turned off the shower. Stepped out and wrapped my delicate figure in a towel. I opened the door slightly and pepped out, he had fallen asleep again. I opened the door quietly, and walked over to where my purse was. I grabbed it and tip toed back to the bathroom.  
Once in the bathroom I closed the door behind me and went over to the toilet. I sat down and then opened my purse and took out my phone. Pressed speed dials three and put it to my ear. One...2...3...4... Rings and the phone were answered. "Serena speaking", her angelic voice ran through the phone. "Serena, what the hell happened yesterday?" I asked.  
She laughed, "Well, you got drunk, so did Chuck. Nate and I however both being engaged and prober grown-ups did not get drunk and left the bar early. You said you wanted to stay. So now tell me what happened," she said and I could almost fell the smirk that for sure was planted on her face. "Well as it turns out, I got married," I said trying to sound casually and relaxed while feeling the exact opposite. "You did WHAT?" Serena asked, now felling just as I did. "I got mar..." she cut me off before I got to finish."Yeah, Yeah, I got that, but when, why and with whom?" she asked confused. I inhaled and exhaled harshly. "Well, i was going to ask you that, I only know the answer to the last one." I said. "Well with whom then?" she asked. "Hmm, well, it's umm Chuck" I mumbled. "Sorry I didn't quite get that, it seemed as if you said Chuck, but you couldn't have cause you would never..." she kept talking. I did not fell sure weather it was to her or me. "SERENA" I said in an attempt to make her stop. "Oh sorry Blair, what were you saying?" she asked, retuning to reality. "You didn't hear wrong, I did say Chuck" I said, fearing what Serena would think of me. Even over the phone, i could fell the tension, but then she laughed, and she did not stop, it just got worse, "You...Married...Chuck?" she asked between laughs. Then I started laughing too, uncontrollably. I laughed, she laughed, and we laughed. I could not stop. It juts floated out my mouth and I suddenly found the whole situation amusing. I had indeed married Chuck, but now it did not stress me, it amused me. We laughed for minutes until Serena suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry B, but i have another call waiting and I think it might be Dan," she said. I was still laughing but managed to get out a simple "Okay, See you". She then hung up the phone and i closed my phone. I leaned back against the toilet seat. This was just a stupid situation that in half a year would be a slight memory. I got up and went out of the bathroom, and smacked the door, making Chuck sit up in surprise. His hand went up to his eye, the other following soon after and then he started rubbing each eye, mumbling thing I were not able to understand. I stood still, not daring to move. I had decided just to flee and never look back. Now that was not a possibility. A few seconds passed before Chuck returned to real life. He looked at me oddly for a second and then a heartbreaking smile broke out onto his beautiful features. "Well, if it isn't my beautiful wife" he said, smirking from eye to eye. "Chuck would you please stop calling me that" I said annoyed. He just smiled. "well, that is what you are" he said."

"Not for long Chuck" I said. He smiled; it seemed as if he could not wipe it off. "Well, I'm sorry to break it to you Wife, but it might be a long while." he said smirking. "Oh and why is that?" I asked.

-"Well, I called my lawyer, he told me that the law clearly states that if only one person want out of the marriage, the other can stop that, well at least for 6 months, were both parts are supposed to work on the marriage".

Oh Man. I thought….


	9. Chapter 9: AN

Happy New Year everyone… Im working on another chapter of What happens in Vegas. I got kinda stuck and there hasn't been that many reviews, so please read and review, those reviews makes my day and makes me writer better and faster :D, im also working on a few new stories, so please read and review.

And if anyone had ideas for were to go with what happens in vegas, please tell me. Im open for ideas.

I think that was it, hope all of you had a great Christmas, I know I did. And Happy new year again. I will try to upload the next chapter of what happens in vegas, today or tomorrow.

See you in 2009 :p


	10. Chapter 10:2 weeks of hell

2 weeks later...  
It had been 2 weeks since we had left Las Vegas together,  
2 weeks after the judge had made it very clear that we were supposed to stay together and make our so called "Marriage" work.  
It had been two weeks in which I had felt, horrible and sick waking up besides the man who, once had my heart and the man who also broke it.

Today was no different. I was laying there, looking beside me carefully. If he was awake I didn't want him to think I was staring...  
But he was still peacefully asleep. His breath was slow and calm. He looked stunning but i was still cold. I wouldn't and I couldn't go back.  
I kept telling myself just to last 2 weeks and then it would be over. I also tried to spend as much time working and being out as possible.  
Cause going home wasn't relaxing. Chuck had decided that since we were married, we had to live together and since I weren't going to move, he just had to.  
And he had. He was now living with me in New York. Only 3 people knew the true reason behind this marriage,  
everyone else was left to think that we had fallen back into love and were now happily married.

Therefore i did not look forward to today's party,  
an entire day pretending to love Chuck. However I couldn't skip, it was Serena's wedding day and I had to get a move on.  
It was 09.00 and we had to be at the church in 5 hours. I put one foot out of the bed, leaving it there for a second trying to adjust to the cold surface  
beneath it. I then stepped fully out of bed waking up my dear Husband.

He was laying for a few second and then said "Morning", I looked at him,  
"we have to be at the church in 5 hours so you better start getting ready, it takes like an hour to drive there"

I said and went into my walk in clothes. I stripped off my robe and nightgown. I pulled out the hanger with my maid of honor dress hanging from it.  
It was a beautiful Emanuel Ungaro floor long purple gown,  
Serena had decided the color that was part of the theme of the wedding. All the flowers in the church and at the palace would be purple and so  
almost everything else was going to be. I grabbed the dress of the hanger and stepped into it. enjoying the feeling of silk running over my body, engulfing it  
completely. I went over to my make up table (?). I sat down and started on my hair and make up...

Chucks POV:  
I looked down at my gold Rolex one of a kind watch, only to find that the time was running ahead of us, we were supposed to be leaving now and there  
was still no sight of Blair. I tipped my foot impatiently, the black leather Hugo boss shoe went up and down. I turned around and went over to  
the table with refreshments; I had now lived here for 2 weeks so between Blair's drinks you could now also find vodka and scotch. I pulled out  
one of the many glasses that were to find under the table. I took up the bottle of scotch and poured the clean substance in the crystal glass.  
I put the glass to my lips and took a long sip, the cold liquid filling my gullet and ending up in my stomach. I sighed, what the fuck was I doing here?  
I stood there lost in thought as I heard a door click open and then slam close.

I turned around quickly, and there she stood, the girl of my dreams.  
Her beautiful face with a slight bit of make-up. There she stood, the girl that I for years had seen in my head while brining myself to pleasure.  
The dress she wore made her look even more amazing.  
I was speechless...

"Umm Chuck? We better get going!" she said.

I returned to reality in a matter of seconds.

"Umm yea.. You look beautiful!" I said, and for a second it seemed as if she was almost smiling but seconds later she turned cold.

"Whatever let's just get going..." she said and started walking as fast as her Oscar De La Renta satin sandals allowed her too.

Minutes later we stood in front of the limo, I opened the door for her and she stepped in, I followed her quickly.

Blair's Pov:  
As we sat there in silence in the limo, the only sound was when chuck would lift his arm and take a sip of his drink. I allowed myself to drift of  
in thought of how things would have been if he had never leaved. I found myself wondering off to how we could be sitting here with a beautiful little girl,  
sitting between us, her long brown hair hanging loosely with small curls, beautiful eyes just as her dad and the beautiful name of Amanda Bass.  
Oh how wonderful that would have been... I looked up to find Chuck was staring at me. All the love i had just felt run through my veins disappred,  
he had broken it so now he had to fix it. However I didn't want people to think of me as some person who got drunk and got married so I was going to pretend  
to be head over heels in love with Chuck.

"Chuck would you do me a favor?" i asked sweetly putting on the best smile I could master...

"Yea sure, I'd do everything" He said and smiled back at me.

I laughed on the inside, he was so desperate. I smiled and said,

"Could you please just not tell anyone anything about Vegas and just pretend to be happy  
being married to Me.?"

He smilede, "Oh Blair, I dont have to pretend..."

_A/N_ _so that was chapter 10. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and the next one will be out tomorrow. 2009, its gonna be an amasing year. Thanks for 2008 everyone. _

_I might upload some more stories so please check my profile, I just uploaded a new story calle 'A Dream' that im sure you will all enjoy, i hope. I dunno, you tell me._

_Read and Review People._

_Happy new year..._

_See you in 2009_

_Hugs Sofie...  
_


	11. Securely in his arms

_That night_

"Oh my god Chuck. Did you see that woman's hair?" Blair asked, having a hard time standing straight. It had been almost 12 hours since they had arrived at Serena and Dan's wedding and for what Chuck knew Blair had a drink in her hand every time he saw her, this had of course resulted in a unbelievable drunk Blair whom was now trying her best to get to the elevators without falling.

The women looked disapproving at Blair, shock her head, and moved past Blair and Chuck.

Chuck managed to get Blair to the elevator without any embarrassing situations. When he minutes later finally unlocked the door to Blair's apartment Blair was half-asleep, standing up supported by the wall.

"Blair Babe, we need to get you to bed" He spoke gently, moving over beside her and scoping her up, carrying her Bridal style into the apartment.

"Chuck" Blair gently said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm" Chuck said trying to concentrate on getting Blair safely to bed.

"Do you love me?" She asked her head still placed on his shoulder and her breathing normal; she was not nervous.

Chuck stopped, he was not drunk and even if she was he needed to say it; "Like never before Blair" he said looking down at her. He could not help but feel his heart skip a beat when her mouth turned upwards into a smile.

"I love you too and you know what?" Blair asked looking at Chuck who was almost to in shock over hearing those words from her that he could not think straight.

"No what?" He asked as he pushed the door to her bedroom open.

"I want to show you, I want you to show me how much you love me. Make love to me Chuck. Please I need you inside me," She said leaning closer to him.

Chuck felt himself get hard at her words and knew it was wrong to sleep with her when she was this drunk but it might be the only chance he would ever get to be with her.

He pushed the door close with his food and walked towards Blair's bed, gently placing Blair on it and leaning over her kissing her. This was all he had waited for. Being able to claim her.

He smiled as Blair started unbuttoning his shirt and caressing his chest.

"Have you been training?" she asked running her hand over his six-pack.

"Hmm" Chuck said taking off her dress laying it beside the bed on a chair. He kissed his way from her mouth to her hip. Blair unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his legs. Minutes later they were both naked and experiencing the most amazing feeling. The person you love, loving you in the most passionate way possible.

_The next morning_

Blair woke up feeling weirdly happy. A feeling deep within her seemed to be set on fire. She smiled seeing the arm that was securely wrapped around her. She smiled, and looked up at the man whose chest her head was laying on. For an instant she smiled at the familiar face but soon enough her face became cold. She sat up quickly and hit him hardly on his chest were her head had been just seconds before.

"What the fuck Chuck?" She said making the man beside her open his eyes excessively quickly. He sat up rubbing his eyes trying to adjust to the bright light in their bedroom.

"You shouldn't bitch around this early in the morning Babe," Chuck said with a smirk.

"I don't care Chuck… Tell me why I woke up in your arms. I hate you and I do not want to be in your arms.

"Well like it or not I know you don't hate me," He said his smirk even bigger than ever.

"What the fuck are you on about Bass?" She asked shaking her head confused.

"Well as I recall it, yesterday while in my arms you did infact confess your love to me, several times," he said putting an effort on the word, *several*

"Did not," she said

"Did too," he said.

"I was drunk" she defended herself.

"Oh come on Blair, I know you love me" he said confident.

Blair looked away from him and said; "No I don't"

"Yes you do and I love you too," he said honestly.

Blair whom was still looking away was feeling tears well up in her eyes at his words.

"Blair look at me," He said trying to make her turn around.

Blair suddenly felt sick and jumped off the bed running towards the toilet. Chuck looked after her confused. When he heard the sound of Blair emptying her stomach out in the toilet he stood up walking towards the bedroom. The sight that welcomed him broke his heart. There she was the girl he loved, bend over the toilet making terrible sounds while emptying her stomach.

"Blair babe are you okay?" Chuck asked moving over to her holding her hair back and rubbing her back.

Blair finished and stood up flushing the toilet. "I'm fine thank you," she said harshly moving past him.

"I'm calling the doctor," Chuck shouted after her.

"Don't bother" Blair called back.

"Hello this Is Chuck Bass, I would like a doctor to come by and check my wife" Chuck said into the phone.

"Sure Mr. Bass there will be one over in 35 minutes" the secretary said in the phone.

40 minutes later

Chuck opened the door and greeted the doctor, "Hello" he said shaking hands with the doctor.

"Chuck. Who is at the door?" Blair shouted from the living room

"The doctor" Chuck shouted back leading the doctor into the living room.

"I told you I didn't need a doctor," Blair said.

"Well I want to know what's wrong," Chuck said.

Blair looked at him harshly; "FINE" she said looking at the doctor.

_30 minutes later_

"So I have all the test I need, I will call you tonight with the results" the doctor said and left.

"What was that for Chuck?" Blair asked annoyed as soon as she heard the door close.

"I don't want you being sick," Chuck said.

"Why can't you just not care?" Blair asked.

"Because I care, because I love you, because I want the best for you" He said.

Blair felt the tears well up in her eyes again, what was wrong with her these days?

_That evening_

"Chuck Bass speaking" Chuck answered the phone,

"This is the doctor, I have your wife's test result" Chuck heard through the phone.

"Yeah and so what is wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing is wrong…" the doctor said and Chuck sighed relieved "…however there are some great news." the doctor said. Chuck fell silent.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Congratulations Chuck Bass you're going to be a daddy in a little over 8 months," the doctor said.

Chuck literally dropped the phone. The doctor must have understood because the line went dead.

"So what's wrong with me?" Blair asked walking into the living room a bowl of chocolate ice cream in her hand.

"You're pregnant"

_**A/N: Okay so a short chapter but at least its something. Im thinking about ending this story soon so I can start a new one. I had the greatest idea for a story about Chuck and Blair, because I am so depressed that there wasn't any Chuck and Blair on the last episode of Gossip Girl.**_

_**But anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please review, you know it means the world to me.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Sofie ;D**_


	12. note

Hey ppl 

Okay so, I haven't been updating in ages, for any of my stories and now I have come up with a solution, I will only write o none story and you have to pick between all my stories, which one I should start with, when I finished that one, I will go on to another one.

So please review and tell me which one to go on with.

xoxo

Sofie


	13. Love?

"What?" Blair asked in shock dropping the bowl of ice cream on the floor.

"You heard me, your pregnant" Chuck told her shaking his head. This was not exactly what he had planned. He was not ready to become a father, well if it was even his child. He of course had always wanted to father Blair's children but not now, they were not even an item.

"No I can't be, I just can't be" Blair said plopping down on the couch totally ignoring the spilled ice cream.

"But you are" Chuck said frustrated

"What's wrong with you Chuck? I would imagine you'd be totally insanely happy, you knocked me up so now I'm stuck with you," Blair said confused.

"How can I even be sure its mine?" Chuck asked.

Blair looked at him hurt, "You ash, how can you even think that. I haven't been able to even kiss a guy that's not you," Blair screamed at him.

"Please Blair; you seemed to be pretty over me. You can't even confess you love me," Chuck complained.

"no because you hurt me so much that I didn't think my heart would be able to take another turn with you" Blair shouted at him, now standing up.

"Oh my Blair, I changed, I CAN LOVE NOW; I love you, and only you" Chuck screamed.

"I KNOW AND I LOVE YOU TOO," Blair screamed running into his arms, crashing her lips upon his.

_THE NEXT MORNING!!!_

Chuck smiled to himself, for the second time in two days he could wake up beside the woman he loved; she was still peacefully asleep her naked body covered in the white silk sheets of her bed.

He moved his hand to her face and gently pulled a lock of hair behind her ear before moving his hand down placing it on her belly. He rubbed light circles on her flat stomach smiling when thinking of the little piece of love inside her.

He laughed lightly placing a light kiss next to her belly button. He moved back and placed his head on the pillow looking at her, she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping.

"Good morning" she said smiling but her eyes still closed.

"Good morning, I thought you were asleep," Chuck said while continuing tracing circles on her belly,

"yeah I know. So I guess it wasn't a dream?" Blair half asked, half stated. She knew it wasn't a dream, it was their reality now. They were going to be parents  
and Chuck for some reason felt good, she had not freaked so maybe he was forgiven and everything was forgotten.

"Well anyway, I thought about it and well people think we are still in love and now that we are going to be parents I suppose we need to keep the facade for  
a little longer than expected" Blair stated, clearly in deep thought, Chuck felt his heart drop. She had not forgiven him.

"Blair?" Chuck asked nervously.

"Hmm" She said not paying attention.

"Why can't we just stay together? Without pretending. Just you and me" Chuck asked,

Blair looked at him confused. Now he certainly had her attention.

"You know why" Blair said sitting up in the bed.

"No Blair, we never really talked about this, you just hate me and will not even talk to me" Chuck tried his best to make her understand his dilemma.

"Oh please Chuck. I do not owe you anything. You left, you made your choice and it wasn't me, that's just too bad," Blair told him harshly.

"I KNOW; I made a mistake, a fucking mistake I have been regretting ever since" Chuck shouted frustrated.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before" Blair pointed out.

"Blair please, I was young and stupid and you know how my father affects me. I'm sorry, what more can I say? I love you more than life itself,  
but I don't know how to make you understand that Blair cause you are so freaking stubborn that you cant open your eyes to see what's in front of you  
I changed Blair. I want to be here for you but not if it's like this" Chuck exclaimed frustrated-

Blair looked at him weirdly, her expression hard to read.

"Chuck you have to understand, I love you too but I can't figure out what to do. I have to trust you and its hard for me. Please don't make it harder" Blair pleaded

Chuck looked at her confused, "what do you mean?" he asked?

"That I need time, lets keeps pretending and see what will happen" Blair explained, Chuck looked at her, his eyes filled with hope-

"Thank you" he said and placed a kiss on her stomach. Blair looked down and him and gave a half smile, she was torn in two. She knew she loved chuck and wanted to be with him but she also knew that he would somehow end up hurting her.

"Your welcome Chuck but remember it, I need time" she said.

"Yea I know, and I will give you that" Chuck said and looked at her sincerely.

"Good" she said and sighned.

"What the matter?" Chuck asked concerned.

Blair looked at him, "I can't believe I'm pregnant," she explained.

Chuck looked at her, "I know its kind off strange" he said, looking at her exposed stomach.

"But its somehow nice to know that I will be a young mother and not like old mommy" she said smiling slightly.

Chuck looked at her and smiled, this could work out. "Yeah it is. Hey Blair, can I be honest?" he asked.

Blair looked at him, "Sure" she said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way than this," he explained.

Blair looked at him confused, what do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that I wouldn't have it any other way than this. If I was ever to have children, you would have to be the mother of them," he explained.

Blair smiled, "I know," she simply said laying back down, taking a deep breath.

"We can actually do this Chuck" she pointed out.

"of course we can, we can do anything" he told her, laying down beside her.

"Now we just have to tell everybody" Blair sighned.

"Yeah I know, they are really going to love this aren't they" he joked.

"Sure they are" Blair said.

"What do you want? Boy or girl?" Chuck asked, really excited.

Blair looked at him oddly for a second before turning excited as well.

"hmm it would be really nice to have a girl that I could dress up and everything but to have a boy would be really awesome, like him being mommy's boy because if we have girl then for sure she is going to be a daddy's girl" Blair explained.

Chuck nodded his head, "That's true" he laughed.

"What about you, what do you want?" she asked him excited.

"It doesn't really matter but if I could pick I thing it like 51% to 49% for a girl. I want a daddy's girl" Chuck laughed.

"Yeah that would actually be kind if nice," Blair laughed.

Chuck looked at her.

"I love you Blair," he said.

"I know Chuck," Blair simply said, she could not allow herself to be fooled by the whole love thing.

Chuck smiled a bit disappointed and closed his eyes. Maybe a few hours of sleep would not be so bad.

He just told himself the truth; she loves him.


	14. No Ms Blair not okay

"Excuse me your what?" Eleanor asked her daughter in shock. Blair had come over for tea, when she in the middle of a conversation about her mother's new spring line, dropped the bomb. She was carrying Chucks child.

"I'm pregnant" Blair said, looking down into her lap. She had just texted Chuck, begging him to come. She knew, he wouldn't be able to do much but at least her mother wouldn't kill her when Chuck was there. Would she?

Her mother shock her head, "and where is he? Was he too scared to face me?" her mother asked, Blair hadn't expected her to react this way at all. She took a deep breath, how would she explain, the fact her and Chuck had gotten into a huge argument this morning.

"well mother you se..." she was cut off before she was able to finish.

"I'm right here Mrs. Rose" Chuck walked into the room, dressed in a flawless Armani suit. He walked over to were Blair sat in a sofa opposite her mother.

"Hey Darling, I'm sorry it took so long. It had to call my Chinese department three times" Chuck smoothly saved it, and to Blair's big surprise her mother was smiling. Chuck had a way of charming everyone.

her thoughts were interrupted when she felt him peck her lips and sit down beside her. Blair looked at her mother, who's smile grew rapidly.

"So Charles, Blair just told me your expanding your family" Her mother laughed, now Blair was really shocked.

Chuck smiled, taking Blair's hand, lying their joined hands on her flat stomach. Blair almost forget that she was mad at him.

"Yes, and we know its sudden, since we just got married and all but it's a love child none the matter" chuck said, smiling at the older woman.

"Hey Darling, Blair and Chuck always a pleasure" Cyrus deep voice ran throughout the room as he entered, walking over to Eleanor placing a kiss on her cheek, sitting down.

"Cyrus, Blair and Chuck are expecting a child" Eleanor said happily.

Cyrus broke out into a huge smile, getting up from his chair.

"Congratulations" he said, shining like a star, he walked over, shaking Chucks hand and kissing Blair on the cheek twice. Before returning to the seat beside Eleanor.

"That's amazing news" he said, still smiling. "It will be the most beautiful baby in the world"

Blair smiled, and felt Chuck squeeze her hand. she looked up at him and smiled, their fight forgotten.

They enjoyed a great afternoon with Eleanor and Cyrus before they returned home in the evening.

They hadn't talked about the argument at all and after all it was stupid because who really did fight about wheatear or not their child should be named Audrey if it was a girl.

Blair had said, that if they had a girl she should be called Audrey but Chuck had disagreed and they had gotten into a huge argument. She didn't really know why but everything he said made her totally freak out because Chuck had wanted to name her Misty after his mother.

They were sitting in the living room off Blair's apartment, Chuck was in a sofa with his laptop on his legs, texting like crazy. Blair was in a chair, curled up with a blanket over her watching a movie.

They hadn't spoken much, they were just sitting in peace.

It was another 20 minutes before one of them spoke. It was Chuck, he had put his laptop down on the coffee table between the sofas, and was now looking up at Blair.

"You win, if it's a girl then we call her Audrey!" Chuck said, followed by a long deep sighn.

Blair looked at him surprised before she shook her head. "No it doesn't matter, Misty is fine" she said.

Chuck looked at her confused, "Bu this morning you got all mad at me because..." she cut him off.

"...That was then, maybe I changed my mind, is there anything wrong with that?" Blair fired at him. She didn't now what was going on, she just suddenly felt a rush of hate towards him run through her.

Chuck looked at her frustrated and shock his head, "You can't be serious. your getting hormonal already?" he fired back.

Blair looked at him hurt, how dare he, she was carrying a child for god's sake, his child as a matter of fact.

"Go to hell" she said pissed off turning away from him.

"Blair please..." he tried but she interrupted him.

"No I don't want to hear it, you can sleep at Serena's or in the guest bedroom" she told him, not even looking at him.

Chuck looked at her confused, he was scared, if she was going to be like this for 8 months he would have to kill himself.

"Blair don't do this, we were doing so well" chuck tried his best to get her back to normal.

"No Chuck, don't you get it. this is an act, we are only married because we can't get a divorce and now the only thing keeping us together is the baby" she said harshly. Chuck felt something inside him break.

He had really believed they had moved past that.

"Blair, you don't mean that" he said, hoping she would take it all back and tell him she loved him.

"I'm deadly serious and now Chuck before you make things worse would you please leave, we can talk tomorrow I'm not in the mood to discuss with you" she said, still avoiding eye contact.

He looked at her for a few seconds before deciding it would probably be better to leave her alone for the night, to think.

"fine, I'm going to sleep at Serena's house, but I'm coming back tomorrow and we have to talk" he said before getting up, starting to walk towards the door.

"Chuck..." she said, he turned around hoping she would run into his arms and everything would be good, but she didn't.

"could you please ask Dorota to bring me some marshmallows with nutella, I have a weird craving for them" she said before turning back to her movie. Chuck smiled to himself as he walked out.

Craving marshmallows with nutella, this sure would be one hell of a pregnancy, he laughed to himself, before packing a few things and telling Darota what Blair had said. And then he was off, he had just called Serena and she was happy to let him sleep in their guestroom when he explained how Blair was hormonal.

So he went off to Serena's and spend the night there in their guest bedroom. He didn't sleep well though, he felt as if something was really wrong, and then the bed wasn't nearly as comfortable as Blair's.

When he woke up in the morning, his body was sore from all the turning and he wasn't even close to having slept enough.

He went into the kitchen were Serena was sitting eating some bread and Dan was reading the paper while drinking coffee. he sighed that how he wanted it to be like with him and Blair, simple, easy and perfect.

"G'morning" he said, sitting down beside Serena, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

She looked up from her food, "Good morning, Dorota called about 20 minutes ago, she sounded quite upset but she wouldn't say anything to me, she just asked me to tell you to call her" Serena said, giving him their phone.

Chuck suddenly felt nervous, maybe he had been right, maybe something was really wrong.

He quickly dialed the number and pressed the phone to his ear, standing up walking away from he table.

The phone was answered by a panicking Dorota.

"Mr. Bass it you?" she asked

"Yes Dorota it's me, what's wrong, is Blair okay?" he asked worried.

he felt his world fall apart as she answered; "No, Mrs. Blair not okay".

tbc...


	15. I dont want to give up on us

"just tell me where Blair Waldorf's room is" Chuck told the receptionist frustrated, he didn't remember how he had even gotten to the hospital, it had all been a blur ever since Dorota called and asked him to come to the hospital. But the woman in front of him wouldn't let him in, she kept saying there weren't anybody by the name Waldorf in the hospital.

"For god's sake, I'm her husband" Chuck said frustrated, he had to get in, he had to see her and he to make sure she was alright. The woman looked up at him,

"I'm sorry Mr. Waldorf, there is no one by your name in this hospital" the woman said, looking at her computer screen, Chuck suddenly felt extremely stupid. Of course Blair wasn't called Waldorf anymore.

"I'm sorry, I think we misunderstood each other" Chuck said, "...My name is Charles Bass" he said. The woman looked up at him.

"Mr. Bass?" she said, and continued when Chuck nodded his head.

"Finally, we have been waiting for you, your wife is just down the hall in room 234" the woman said, pointing down at hallway. Chuck quickly thanked her before running off.

It took him a minute or so to reach the door that said 234. He didn't even bother knocking, he just walked in. He almost felt like crying with what he saw. Blair lying on a bed, complete pale, attached to different machines by tubes.

He closed the door, making Dorota who was in a chair by her bed look up.

"Mr. Chuck" she said, Chuck could tell she had been crying.

"How is she?" he asked, walking over sitting on a chair on the side of the bed. Staring at Blair, before he gently moved his hand up to caress her cheek.

"she sick" Dorota tried to explain, but Chuck knew he wouldn't be able to understand.

"Dorota, can you please go get the doctor?" he told her, not looking away from Blair.

A few minutes later, Dorota came back with a doctor following her.

"Mr. Bass" the doctor said, standing beside Chuck, looking down at him.

Chuck didn't even bother say hello, "How is she?" he asked.

The doctor looked at him sadly.

"Well, there are a few complications..." he started, but Chuck interrupted him.

"money is not a problem, give her the best treatment. I will pay anything" he said quickly. he just wanted her to be alright.

The doctor nodded his head, "We are, and she will be fine, but the problem is the baby" the doctor said, when seeing Chuck's confused face he continued "... well it's okay, and it could be okay with no problems but there is the risk that Blair will die when giving birth, Blair's past is partly the reason for this, but also the fact she hasn't eaten probably for a long time, harms the baby" the doctor explained to Chuck.

Chuck looked at Blair, she looked so peaceful yet it hurted him so much to look at her. He didn't really know what the doctor was talking about when he said her past but he just told himself to remember Blair. When she woke up. If she woke up? Reality suddenly hit him, he couldn't loose her. He needed her.

"she can't die, there has be something, you can do" Chuck said, not moving his eyes from Blair.

The doctor took a deep breath, chuck knowing what he would say, simply said; "I don't care what I have to do or what I have to pay, she can't die. It's that simple" Chuck said sternly, his eyes still glued to Blair. The doctor knowing you didn't go against Chuck Bass, gave in:

"I will try to figure something out Mr. Bass" he said, Chuck almost told him he shouldn't just try he should do it, but stopped himself. That would be rude even for him.

"Will she wake up?" Chuck asked, he had been scared to ask the question, because he was extremely scared of the answer.

"She will, when she chooses to" the doctor explained before leaving the room.

Chuck looked up at dorota, "Dorota, can you please go home and get Blair some clothes, and probably her toilet stuff and some prober night wear" Chuck told her, his eyes still on Blair. he didn't dare move them .What if she woke up when he weren't looking?

"of course Mr. Chuck" Dorota said, before walking out leaving Chuck and Blair alone. Chuck gently took her hand in his, a tube was joined to her arm pumping something into her, and in the background a machine was making sounds to the rhythm of her heartbeat.

Chuck stroked her pale cheek with one hand, holding her hand with the other.

"Blair, you can't die, I need you. I'm so sorry for everything Blair. I really am and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you" he said, a tear leaving his eye. "I can't live without you Blair" He said sadly, tears falling down his cheek.

He took her hand up kissing her, "You can't leave me with our child, I will end up like my father. I will blame it for your death, please Blair, look at me, I need you" he said, he had never really been one to express his feeling, but now he felt as if he had too. Because what is she died, then he would never be able to tell her this or hold her in his arms again.

"Blair, I will do anything, if me leaving your life will make you happy, then I will sign the divorce papers today, just please, don't make out baby motherless" he cried, he kicked himself for doing it, but if a divorce would make her happy, he would give it to her.

He looked away, he didn't want to cry in front of her, even if she wasn't awake.

He was starring out the window for what felt like forever, when he suddenly felt a tug on his hand. He quickly turned around. Looking at Blair, her eyes were squinting together, trying to adjust to the bright sunlight in the room.

"Chuck..." she said, weakly with a deep hoarse voice.

"shh baby, don't speak" he said, caressing her cheek.

"What happened?" she asked, moving around uncomfortably in the bed.

"it doesn't matter now, your awake, thank god. I was so worried" he said, looking at her, there was still tears in his eyes, but he didn't care. she was a wake, he hadn't lost her.

"Chuck?" she asked her voice trembling, Chuck nodded at her, "yea?"

"Is our baby okay?" she asked nervously.

Chuck looked at her and smiled, "yes its perfectly fine but...there is hmm... a ... problem" he said, taking a deep breath, looking at her.

She looked up at him worried, "What....?" she asked scared.

"Well, there are some complications, the doctor said something about your past affecting you so you could end up dying while giving birth" Chuck explained.

Blair suddenly felt hopeless, and hate towards herself, because of what she had done when she was young she could die and kill the baby.

"Chuck I'm sorry" she cried much to Chucks surprise, he hadn't expected her to apologize.

"it's okay, as long as your alright" he said, stroking her cheek, wiping away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"No its not, it's my fault. I was young and stupid. Please don't hate me for it" Blair cried even harder.

Chuck looked at her confused, what was she talking about? "Blair darling, I could never hate you. Even if I tried" he said, stroking her hair.

"But it's my fault Chuck. I did this" she said, gesturing to her in a hospital bed.

"No, I did this. If I hadn't gone off, If I had stayed and loved you like I wanted too, you wouldn't have done this to yourself. It's all my fault" Chuck said, looking down.

Blair looked up at him through tears; "don't say that Chuck. this is not your fault" she said, trying to move his face so he would look at her.

"I'm sorry Blair, and I meant what I said before. If a divorce is what makes you happy, I will call my lawyer right now" he said sadly, finally looking up at her. This was it, the moment of truth. Did she want to be married to him?

Blair looked at him utterly confused, she was quiet for a long time, biting her lip occasionally. Then she looked up at him, shaking her head.

"No Chuck, I don't want a divorce. I want to be happy, and you saying you would give me a divorce means so much to me. But so do you and I'm not going to give up on us again" She said, smiling at him. Chuck couldn't believe what he was hearing. She didn't want a divorce.

He let out a long sighn of happiness.

"Blair, that's just what I needed to hear" Chuck said, leaning down, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Blair smiled; "I think it's going to be a lot better this time Chuck" She laughed and kissed him back.

Chuck pulled back after a while; "maybe we should call the doctor..." he said, looking down at her, she did seem to be just fine.

"Yea, I want to go home!" Blair said, moving around a bit to find a comfortable position.

"I will just go get him" Chuck said, kissing her forehead before walking out.

A few minutes later he reentered with a doctor

"Well good morning Blair" the doctor smiled at her, walking over to examine her.

"Morning doctor" Blair smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked, looking through her journal.

"I'm a little tired, but beside that I'm just fine" Blair said.

"Okay, I will just take a quick look on you and then we can do an ultrasound on your baby and then your free to go" The doctor smiled before starting to check her.

He did this for about 2 minutes, "Okay Blair, so you seem to be doing fine. But you need to eat. You need someone to take care of you all hours of the day" the doctor said.

"Okay, I will make sure that happens" Chuck smirked at her.

"Good, now let's see that baby of yours" the doctor said, before walking out getting the ultrasound device.

A nurse entered with him. She went over to Blair, taking up her shirt, showing off her flat stomach, before placing some gel on it.

"Ohm its cold" Blair laughed, trying to get used to the cold substance on her stomach.

"Okay Blair, so I'm just going to move this back and forth on your stomach" The doctor explained, before placing the device on her stomach moving it back and forth. Within a few seconds, a beating sound was heard through the room. Chuck squeezed Blair's hand.

"Oh my god Chuck, that's out baby" Blair cried, holding his hand closer.

Chuck just nodded and bent down to her level, looking at the screen seeing the black white image of their baby.

"do you want to know the sex of your baby?" the doctor asked, looking at the screen.

Blair looked at Chuck. They hadn't discussed this at all.

"You choose Blair, I don't mind either" Chuck said, smiling at her.

"Okay, we would like to know" she told the doctor before turning to Chuck, "So we can decorate its room and find a name before it comes" Blair laughed.

"Okay, well Ms Bass Its looks like your having a...."

Tbc

A/N: so is this story ending soon? U tell me, review please. Otherwise I don't see a reason to continue :*)


	16. Daniel Bass?

"Okay, well Ms Bass Its looks like your having a …. Boy, congratulations" the nurse said, pressing a green bottom making the machine spit a ultra sound picture out. She handed it to Chuck, giving them a last smile before walking out with the machine, leaving Chuck and Blair alone with the doctor.

Blair looked up at Chuck with tears in her eyes.

Chuck looked at her concerned; "No Blair don't cry. I know you wanted a girl but we can't change it, a boy will be fine too Blair, just don't cry" Chuck tried to comfort her.

Blair couldn't help but smile; "No Chuck, it's not that. I'm thrilled and I'm happy and I'm in love and I'm hormonal and it's all just flowing over and then I cry"

Chuck broke out into laugher; "You got me worried there. I mean I have the power to do almost everything but I just found something that I can't change" Chuck said with a smirk. He was thrilled to have a boy. He now had someone to give over the company too.

Blair laughed with him, everything was perfect and she wouldn't have it any other way.

……………………………8 months later……………………………………………………………….

"BLAIR! For god's sake, I'm not doing this to hurt you, the doctor gave strict instructions for you to eat and take these pills and relax" Chuck said, he was slowly getting impatient with her, for weeks, she had been absolutely impossible to deal with.

Blair looked up at him offended, "Chuck, I'm fine. I don't need to sleep all day long" Blair said pissed off.

"Blair, we have been at the doctors 10 times over the past 2 weeks because you don't rest, please Blair. I'm worried about you" Chuck cried, he really was worried, they had been in and out of the doctor's office constantly.

"I'm fine Chuck" she fired at him.

"No you're not, your pregnant and its okay but I'm only here to help" Chuck tried to soften her up.

Blair looked at him for a minute, her face totally emotionless.

"I'm fine" she said, turning around walking over to the window.

"Blair don't you get it, I don't want to risk losing you, I wouldn't be able to cope without you. I need you Blair, so please will you just sit down and relax" he pleaded. He was getting more and more worried every day, the closer they came to the due date, the more scared he became, because he risked losing her the day she was going to give birth. And it was coming at him way too fast, sure he looked forward to being a dad but still, his life would be miserable without her.

"So typical you Chuck. It's all about you. How do you think I fell huh?" she asked pissed off, just starring out the window of their penthouse apartment. Everything in New York was as it normally was. The traffic was insane and everyone was busy, and their life filled with excitement. Blair just got the message to relax for nine months. She didn't believe she needed to so why would she?

" Don't do that Blair, don't make me feel guilty for worrying about you" Chuck complained. He was pissed off and she just kept pushing him further and further.

Blair stood still, starring out the window. "No Chuck, you don't just worry. You want to control me, but guess what. You can't" Blair fired back at him.

Chuck simply just shook his head, placing his hands around her, turning her around, placing his lips on her in one of the most passionate and loving kisses he had ever given her.

The first couple of seconds she just stood still in shock but soon she started kissing back. The kiss was loving yet extremely passionate.

It lasted for a quiet some time until the need of air made them pull back.

"what was that for?" Blair asked out of breath.

Chuck smirked; "I was just trying to get you to see how much I love you, that's why I'm worrying, I'm not trying to control you, for god know I can't but I want to help you honey"

This made Blair smile, a smile that lit up her whole face; "I know Chuck, I'm just…" she started but Chuck cut her off and finished; "…hormonal" he laughed

"yea, but don't blame me. Blame little Bass in here" Blair joked with a cute laugh. Chuck couldn't help but laugh too.

"I will remember to punish him for that once I get meet him" Chuck laughed.

Blair smiled; "no need, come talk to him. The doctor said he will be able to detect voices"

Chuck broke out into a huge smile, before taking Blair's hand, leading her to the couch where he sat her down and bend down in front of her. He moved his hand from the top of her big stomach to the bottom before speaking; "Hey junior. You have to start being good to your mummy" Chuck joked with a smile, he could see Blair was smiling too.

"and then you have to come out soon, we are all really excited to meet you and your mummy is looking forward to being able to fit into a Chanel dress again" Chuck joked, but this time Blair didn't laugh with him.

"are you saying I'm fat?" Blair asked offended sitting up in the couch, staring down at him extremely pissed off.

Chuck looked up helpless; "No Blair, that's not what I was saying" he started but she cut him off.

"Yes you did, you think I'm just a big fat whale. Well Chuck, I'm sorry I can't look like one of the models you fuck but I'm actually carrying your son inside me so I think it's understandable that I'm not a size 0 anymore or whatever it is you want me to be. So instead of being here, why don't you go fuck someone who is good enough for you?" she yelled at him, standing up, walking to their bedroom slamming the door behind her, locking it.

"Blair come on, don't do this" Chuck shouted after her, he hated it when she was acting like this, now he actually looked forward to getting Bass junior out of her.

"I don't want to talk to you Chuck, go fuck a blonde model that fits into a size 0" she shouted, he could hear she was crying and it made him sad to know she could even think he would cheat on her. He loved her for god's sake.

"Blair, you know I would never do that" he said softly. He knew the only way to her was patience.

He waited silently, she was silent too, the only sound was her sops. After 5 minutes or so the door opened.

"I know Chuck, I'm sorry" she said before she threw herself into his arms. He gently welcomed her into his arms, holding her close.

"I'm sorry too" he said gently, moving his hand up and down her back to comfort her.

"Don't be, it's the stupid hormones, they make me crazy" Blair said softly into his chest.

"I know Babe, it will be over soon you know" he said comforting.

"I know" she simply said, slowly relaxing in his embrace.

_3 days later_

"Chuck…?" she whispered. She heard him moan before moving around in the bed; "Yea?" he asked, clearly she had woken him up.

"do you like Ethan, Daniel or Noah better?" she asked, fully awake.

Chuck groaned into his pillow, before grabbing for her, pulling her close to him, her back against his chest.

"Blair, its midnight, you're supposed to sleep" he reminded her gently, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I know, but I'm really caught up in this whole name thing" she said.

Chuck laughed quietly. "I like Daniel the best. Daniel Bass sounds good" ´she could fell him smiling against her skin.

"it sounds perfect" she corrected him, before grabbing his hand, placing it on her stomach where the baby kicked.

"That's why I'm still awake" she explained before she laughed, "hey Daniel, say good night to your daddy"

Blair laughed; everything was perfect.

"Blair what was that?" Chuck asked sitting up, in the dark he could see how white she suddenly turned.

"Chuck, I think my water just broke"

_**A/N: short I know, but I need the cliff hanger, please review…**_


End file.
